Trick or Treat Anyone?
by shikonotama
Summary: ON Halloween night, a house full of mystery and suprise, bring four friends together, can they work together to survive ,and how does this strange night affect their lives forever...read it and you just might be suprised ...inu/kag
1. Chapter 1

**_ Trick or Treat anyone?..._**

Hello there, this is my first fanfiction so be patient and hope you enjoy;

Inuyasha: Hey who are you anyway...?

Shikonotama: oh! How rude of me, konichiwa as u can see from my user name, i am (wait for it) 'THE SHIKONOTAMA'.. Hiii waves to everyone ^^

Inuyasha: that's a stupid name wench! There's only one shikonotama..keh pick another name.. grumbles and crosses arms

Shikonotama: stares at him with a weird look...kagome would you please do the honours?

Kagome: gladly inu ... smiles sweetly inuyasha looks scared SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: wait a sec kago..crash!

Disclamer: i do not own inuyasha; only Takahashi sama owns inuyasha ; enjoy...

Chapter : 1

On halloween night...

"Kagome chan are you sure you want to go in there"a small girl of 8 years her hair on a high pony tail asked her friend looking a little concerned at her slightly pale face.

"D-don-don't worry sango chan, ill be f..fine-" kagome stammered her pigtails shaking slightly, as she laughed nerveously. It was halloween night the day anyone can dress as anything they want and eat candy till they get a cavaty.

Kagome was dressed in an absolutely kawaaiii fairy costume with a um bow and arrow( don't ask) and sango was dressed in a red riding hood costume carrying a bigg boomerang instead of a basket.

"But kag chan remember last year i don't know abou this" she said remembering , the privous year when they went tick or treating kagome had gotten scared out of her skin when some some older kids scared her wearing monster costumes. By the end of the night kag was in tears. It was funny cause sango knows that kagome dose'nt mind real deamons or half deamons, on fake ones scare her.

With a ditermind look on her cute face kagome said "come sango chan we arnn't scared of anything are we," sango coughs at 'we' "lets go" she said walking stiffly toward the intimidating building, sango followed suit shaking her head '_this is a bad idea' she thought as the two girls walked into the building._

_Meanwhile..._

"Come on inuyasha lets go in there" miroku pointing toward the building ,of age 9 wearing what one can only presume tobe a ghost he was dressed in a white sheet holding a staff in one hand and a purple glove with beeds in this right.

Inuyasha was dressed as a samurai in a black kimono with a sword strapped to his side, growling in irritation he flicked his cute little dog ears on top of his head,"miroku ain't going in there it's stupid" he struggled as his best friend literally dragged him in by his coller.

"oh come on inuyasha don't tell me your scared" he taunted, never one to be called scared he bonked his friend on the head ignoring his cry and walked inside, he turned around at the entrence and called out to miroku "ya coming idot" miroku looked a little peeved but followed and together they went into the _'house of horror'_, '_i have a weird feeling about this' _was the only thought oninuyasha's mindbefore they went in.

Shikonotama: well tell me what you think and please pleaseeeeeee Review!

Inuyasha: feh all this suspence for this keh;

Shikonotama:you don't like it ...sniff sniff...pouts

Kagome: inuyasha now look what you did you baka you made her cry, sit boy!

Inuyasha: ka-go-me growls

Kagome: say your sorry, kicking him 'the flames of hell blazing behind her'

Inuyasha: gulps... uhh so so sorry 'bows'

Shikonotama: smiles it's quite alright, waves her hand

Kagome: please review smiles and drags inuyasha of somewhere...^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Trick or Treat Anyone?..._

Inuyasha: well the first chapter was kinda boring... looks around carefully

Shikonotama: hey cut me some slack it's my first fic..pouts-

Kagome: i for one thinks you got a grest story in your head somewhere you just have to find it! With stars in her eyes

Shikon: thanks kago chan you're a much bigger help than inuyasha pointing to inuyash silently creeping away

Kagome : inuyashaaaaa smiles sweetly very sweetly... well i have important business to attend to keep working on the story and you'll eventually get it don't worry! Bye

Shikon: thanks a lot kag chan waves and suddenly hears the sound of glass breaking and a muffeled voice... ok on with the story

Disclamer:i do not own inuyasha pouts

'_thought'_

"_speech"_

Chapter : 2

_In the house of horror..._

Kagome and sango looked around the dark room every thing was illuminated by a faint glow and there was a creepy sound echoing through the walls. Kagome walked forward toward the light still shaking like a leaf looking back at sango to find her gone. Giving a cry of fear_ "Sango whered you go" _running back the way she came.

Sango had gone with kagome but was separated when a skeleton had surprised her, with one wack of her boomerang the poor sap in the costume was unconscious in seconds. Heaving a sigh of relief _'dumb skeleton thinking it could take me on'_ remembering kagome '_oh no kagome hold on i'm coming' _taking a left she bumped into something rubbing her head hearing a cry she looked up to see a ... wall !

Kagome was nearly in tears'_sango chan where are you' the _creepy music wasn't making this better , looking ahead just as ran into something silver.

Inuyasha had lost miroku somewhere between frankenstine and the mummy now here he was searching for his friend in what he thought was a cave. "miroku you idiot i told you this was a bad idea" turning to go back, the next thing he knew he was on the ground with an unconsious girl on top of him.'oh great this night could'nt get any those words later.

"ow my head" miroku was rubbing his head when he heard a surprised cry looking up he saw a girl wearing a red riding hood costume with a boomerang! And inuyasha thought he was weird...

Miroku asked "Are you alright?" holding a hand down to help her up looking at her face he got down on one knee. Sango looked at the boy nervously "yes ...what are you doing" taking her hand in his he asked her with a serious look well as serious as a 9 year old and asked " oh fair maiden, will you marry me"

She just stared at him like he was and alien and brought her hiraikotsu down on his head hard."you pervert" screeming and she kept hitting his head.

" ow!ow!ow! itai !" 'worth a try 'trying to stop the pain on his head in vain.

_Meanwhile..._

Now inuyasha was holding an unconscious girl in his arms in a cave. Looking at her face he saw her bow and arrow with the fairy costume. _'humans are weird', _sighing he thought of what to do , he wanted to get miroku and get outa here but he could'nt just leave her here by herself either. Making a decision he dragged her onto his back and carried her piggy back style , he wound her arms around his neck and held onto her knees. A light blush adoring his face and he went to find miroku.

!

!

!

Shikonotama: well what do you think inuyasha?

Inuyasha: why do i got to carry her... pointing to kagome ...

Shikon: cause your a softy and you think she's cute... smiles wickedly...

Inuyasha : ! now way .kikyo is preetier... looks away

Shikon: uhhh inuyasha...looks behind him nervously

Kagome : what...

Inuyasha: Kagome- what are you doing here –gulps-

Kagome:sniff...sniff

Inuyasha : wait kag don't cry i uh-

Kagome: sniff sit boy glaring at his back

Shikonotama: there there kagome ..i-it's alright.. well i know this chapter was short but please review^^


End file.
